herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess II
"I have found you...in a different form...in a different place...in a different time...at long last, I'm with you again..." --Saria 'GAME' *japanese tittle = ゼルダザ·ヒーローの遺産の伝説 *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Nintendo, Namco Bandai *Designer(s) = Eloy A. Rosario *Original Creators = Eiji Aonuma (Director of Zelda),Shigeru Miyamoto (Creator of Zelda) *release = TBA *genre = Action role-playing game *modes = Single player, multiplayer *ratings = CERO: A ESRB: T *platforms = Wii U/Nintendo Switch The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess II, Is the first of the five collaboration games between Nintendo and Heroton Productions (The other four being Budokai/''Budokai, ''Heart of the Cosmos, Re: Triforce Heroes and Re: Wand of Gamelon/Re: The Faces of Evil), made for the Nintendo Wii U. It Serves as a Sequel to two games; a Direct Sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess II follows the story of the Son of The Link from Twilight Princess and his journey across Hyrule and the Twilight Realm to stop an unknown Force from the Future that threatens to destroy both of their worlds. Twilight Princess II uses the Typical gameplay Elements from the 3D Zelda games, as well as having a Altered Form to explore the world similar to Twilight Princess. Story About 25 Years after the Events of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods, Settled down and had two Children, Reoh, and The youngest son, who was named after himself. The Two Children lived with their Mother, Ilia, in Ordon Village with the other children and lived peacefully. That is, until Link's 14th Birthday. One night, a Meteorite Strikes Hyrule Castle, Queen Zelda and her two Daughters are powerless to stop the mysterious entity that appeared from it, as well as being betrayed by their trusted Wet-Nurse, Yirama. Unaware of the Chaos slowly Spreading, one day Reoh, his mother, and some of the other children of the village are kidnapped, Leaving Young Link to grab his Father's Sword and head into Hyrule to go rescue them. However before he can even reach Hyrule Castle Town, a Unknown monster Stops him, and nearly kills the young hero. Before the Creature can Strike, The Triforce of Courage appears on Young Link's Left hand, and Warps him away. The Meteorite's Infection is seen spreading throughout Hyrule Castle, as a A Girl in a Robe tells Young Link to Find her in the Past, while the world is seemingly destroyed by this Monster. Young Link awakens in a Forest, and after exploring the area, he discovers that the only residents are children. He then comes across a Girl with Green Hair, who tells him that he's 20 years in the past, and that she's the one who sent him there. The girl reveals herself as Saria, who was a close friend of his Ancestor and is also the Sage of the Forest, and also introduces her fairy called Sinibi. She Tells Link that although Hyrule is currently in a state of peace (Such as relations with the Gerudos being well once again), A few Months ago, a Woman with Long Black Hair appeared and easily became Queen Zelda's most Trusted Advisory. However, 20 years from now (The Event Young Link Witnessed), A Meteorite will strike Hyrule and bring about a terrible monster that will spread his darkness to everywhere in Hyrule. In addition to this, the Woman betrays Zelda, Creating new Monsters and Killing her and the Royal Family, effectively destroying the world. Saria then explains that she was told of these events yet to come, and has brought Young Link into the past to Prevent the world's end in his future. While dumbfounded by his situation, Saria tells Young Link that he must Travel to the Seven Temples in the Twilight Realm, a world parallel to theirs, and restore it's connection to their world, as well as discover the "Chaos Princess", who's identity is unknown. She also gives him the Ocarina Sword, a sword she held onto and Reforged from the Items she kept from her friend years ago. Sinibi also decides to Travel with Link, as she shares a psychic connection to Saria, and can communicate with her when needed, since Saria cannot leave the Forest. While He ponders how to reach the Twilight Realm, as the only link to it was Severed once its Princess broke the Mirror of Twilight, he is eventually encountered by a Shadowy figure similar to himself. The Figure is eating away at the Light Spirit's Spring in Faron, and Young Link goes over to stop it. Fending off the Shadow, he quickly discovers he is surrounded by monsters that look like spawns of the shadow (Which in Reality are a early form of Heartless), and is swallowed into the Darkness. When he awakens, he finds himself inside what seems to be the realm of twilight, though he's unable to breathe. He Remembers the story that his father told him about his transformation into a wolf upon entering the twilight, however nothing seems to be happening to him. Link, however, notices strange Orbs floating around that create spheres of Light. Quickly jumping into one, he's able to breathe again, and summarizes that the Orbs' atmosphere are Similar to his own world. Young Link Defeats the Temple's Boss and Restores it's Power back, as Saria, now regaining her powers as a Sage, gives Link the Forest Medallion, one of Seven he needs to Restore Hyrule back to normal. Young Link sets off to the Rest of Hyurle, hoping to free it from the clutches of the Miasados and return back to his own time, meanwhile, Yirama, The woman with Black hair from the future, Sends the Beast Knight after Young Link, hoping to Test the boy's powers.